mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Fort Mercer
is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption part I, American West, part IV, Undead Nightmare and Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition in the Rio Bravo region of the Texas territory. Description is a sprawling collection of military buildings surrounded by a high, khaki and broken down perimeter wall. Two sets of large wooden gates lead into the Fort - in some game modes these are open or can be opened by the player, while in others they are locked shut. Info Revolver Mercer Fort is an abandoned U.S. Army fort close to Silver Town. The American Army abandoned the fort after the war with Mexico. Colonel Allende and the Mexican Army took up residence in the stronghold. Gold from the Plata Grande mine is transported from the fort to Gold Town via open borders and Agustin's railroad. After Jack Marston escaped imprisonment from the Plata Grande prison with the help of Nastas, the two had to fight their way through the fort during the mission of the same name, "Fort Mercer". American West As in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, Fort Mercer is a fort that was used during the Mexican-American War as it is near the border with Mexico. Jake speculates that the soldiers abandoned it because they moved up north to fight Native Americans or quit to become prospectors. Fort Mercer is an important story location for the American West chapter of the game as it is the stronghold of Bill Williamson and his gang. The first mission in the game "Exodus in America" ends at the gates of Fort Mercer. The remainder of the American West chapter is a progression of events leading to the eventual storming of Fort Mercer in the Leg Johnson mission "The Assault on Fort Mercer. After "The Assault on Fort Mercer" the location becomes a gang hideout occupied by the Banditos. Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare, is a permanent safe zone, and can never be overrun with zombies. However, though unlikely and rare, zombies may spawn inside if you kill survivors taking refuge in the fort. It has been taken over by the military to house refugees and hold out until rescue arrives. However, there is a constant horde of zombies surrounding it at all times, making it difficult to enter or leave. It is here Marston encounters Nigel West Dickens, who is initially attempting to sell a modified version of his candy to the refugees and children hiding inside the fort. This is also one of two locations that the player can begin the missing persons activity. In addition to the stack of boxes next to the main gate, there are two ladders on the east facing side of the fort and two more on the southwest and northwest corners to use for ingress and egress. Trivia *Fort Mercer is a real fort that was built during the American Revolution. It sits on the banks of the Delaware River and was headed by George Washington (known as Edward Morgan I on Wiki). *After you complete the gang hideout, if you explore Fort Mercer you will find a room with two prison cells occupied by prostitutes. However, there is no way to release them, but it is possible to kill them, like any normal human would. *If at a campsite, the player may hear a tale about Fort Mercer being built on an Indian burial ground. **Sadly, the whole country of United States of America is built upon corpses of Native Americans. *A Semi-automatic Pistol can be found in a table in the treasure room. It cannot be picked up, however. *In Undead Nightmare, killing all the survivors in the fort will cause the undead surrounding it to take it over completely and forever. *The survivors at Fort Mercer are protected by US army soldiers, and include people from a wide variety of ethnicities and criminal backgrounds, some of whom can also be found outside of the Fort. The survivors include Everett Knox, Alfred Glover, Dieter Frommel, Willie Bollard, Granville Berry, Emerson Lang, Bedanc Spinney, Solomon Flake, Penny Cummings, Eunis Randle and Winona Lesster. Gallery Fort_Mercer.jpg|Fort Mercer from afar, it's name should be Jafar, there's a bomb in my car, Allahu Akbar. Fort_Mercer_shootout.jpg|Merston shootin' Williamson's boys at the fort. Fort_Mercer_posse.jpg|A small posse attacking the Fort. Helaku_at_Fort_Mercer.jpg|Helaku at the Fort. Fort_Mercer_grave.jpg|Momentum of the real Fort Mercer. Category:Locations Category:RDR Category:Destroyed locations Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Forts